


Pieces of Her

by Evvaleave



Category: Legend Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M, This is obviously extremely over done, but I'm emotionally distraught due to the ending, so suck it up and enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvaleave/pseuds/Evvaleave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He dreams of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this, but I've never written a damn thing in first person and I won't start now, even if the whole series is written with 'I'.

He dreams of gold flecked eyes, and smooth skin, and brown hair, and of a girl who tells him that she loves him. She doesn't want to love him, or maybe doesn't want to say it, because her teeth are gritted and her eyes are crying, but her words send through such enormous joy and dread that he feels like maybe it's him who doesn't want to be loved by her. But, inexplicably, every time, he takes her into his arms and they fall together, and it fills him with such sweet bitterness that assures him that he loves her too. 

* * *

 

The dreams don't stop, they never stop. As the years pass, as he throws himself into helping Eden succeed, as he devotes himself to Antartica, they only become more vivid and haunting until he understands that he is in love with this girl in his head. It's exhausting to have to face each morning knowing that she'll never be more real that a passing imitation of who his perfect woman is, and he starts to wonder if it's just a coping method, to deal with the two years of blankness in his head. He's asked, no, begged, from Tess, from the Internet, from Eden and Pascao, the whole stories, the many truths, and each time, with ever growing concern, they tell him again and again how he saved the Republic of America, how he's a hero to the people, how one day they'll return to greet his fans and see the places they named after him, Day the Savior of the People. 

But they never mention a girl and he never remembers his dreams.

* * *

 

 He dreams of howling winds and a dust bomb and of long brown hair whipping around those gold flecked eyes and his hand extends and she takes it and it feels right, like he could always hold his hand out to her at any moment in time, in this life or the next, and she would always take it. She's too stubborn to tell him her name, even in this dream memory, and he thinks of ways of kissing it out of her.

* * *

 

Four years in Antartica, there is an announcement on the news that Eden and Tess try to hide from him. The Elector Primo has a girlfriend but she's never shown and he doesn't care except he doesn't know why they try to hide it from him. When he badgers them about it, Tess just hangs up, forcing Eden to lie to him. Eden, who tells him that he just didn't want his older brother to feel lonely, is a terrible liar, but it leaves him wondering why it felt like Eden's heart hadn't been in it, like it felt like he was just doing it out duty to someone else. Eden gives him a ring made out of wire, slips it perfectly onto his finger, but says it isn't from him and he suddenly treasures it, decides it is his most prized possession and he never takes it off. 

 

* * *

 

They leave him hollow and empty and yearning and sometimes he wakes of crying, desperate just to keep her with him, desperate just to know who she is, so that he can find her, and love her, and make her happy. He feels like he knows her, this girl in his dreams who smiles the the sun, with tiny pieces of stars in her dark eyes, like she could just be real, just on the other side of his door and when he opens it to find nothing his heart shatters every time but he doesn't understand why, doesn't understand the aching emptiness he feels when he wakes up alone.

* * *

 

He dreams of gold jewelry to match gold flecked eyes and a bright red braid and a pain in his foot which is nothing to compared to the feel of her smaller body pressed against his own. He takes advantage, sagging against her, because he wants to remember this, how it feels, even after he wakes up, and he looses her once again to that empty, listless feeling of having given up looking for something that would make the world shine just a little bit brighter. 

* * *

 

When Eden's finally ready to go back, when he gets offered the job interview, there is nothing to do but to return to the home he abandoned ten years ago. There is no fanfare, just a news bulletin that brings a small wave of people out to the docks, but no one cares about what happened ten years ago, especially since he can't remember it anyway. Instead, he is left free to walk beside his brother, his little genius of a brother, in the streets that are at once familiar and different, and it feels like coming home.

Somethings, buildings, and fashions, and slang, he doesn't recognize. The atmosphere is happier and more relaxed, even in Lake, where they stop to see their old home, memorialized and cared for by the people who he apparently saved. But the smells of Los Angles, the briney windy sticky warmth of the sea breeze, the sweat and sand of the people living and toiling here, the noisy screeches and crowds are all familiar and he wants to scale a building, or throw a dust bomb or find a Skiz fight to bet on because he's home now, not stuck in the wintery false game of Antartica, and it's a rush of joy so thick that it feels like he's in one of his dreams. 

They ease through the crowd, Eden and him, until it thins and the dusk sets in so it's only them, walking down the middle of the road, matching their footsteps together as they enter the Batalla district, when Eden's interview will be tomorrow. He wonders what he will do with his spare time. Visit Tess probably and it's that thought and Eden's constant chatter that bring and smile to his face, as he listens carefully to the plans his little brother is making before he even gets his job. Not that Batalla will turn him down.

There is silence, brief, but it catches his attention and he focuses on his brother, who's gaze quickly meets his, even as a small flashes across his face. He finds whatever it is that catches his brother's attention and looses his breath. 

Long dark hair, a woman, she's looking at them but she's not, and her eyes are flecked with gold and he feels her, he feels her like he knows her but the feeling is gone just a quickly as it comes and she's moving past him. Her scent, clean, fresh, is on the wind and he's nagged again and again that she is to him like oxygen. He can't get rid of it, until he turns around and finds her stiff and barely moving. She looks at him, over her shoulder and he tries to lessen his intensity because she looks frightened, but he can't, he just can't shake the feeling of her. 

She whispers to him and he feels it in her heart. But he doesn't understand why. And then she makes a noise and he know's that he's too much for her, too much crazy, too much whatever, and he tries to leave off but she's looking at him like she wants to run away but also drown in him and it's confusing, so he tries again as broken images are racing past his eyes and making his head ache and he knows her, knew her, knows her. 

He moves closer to her, like he'll protect her, like he'll never loose her again and he understands that he's been searching for her, this whole time, it's been her that fills him up, that keeps his head above everything, that makes it easier to get through every day. But maybe he's wrong again and he has someone to meet, someone Tess is making him meet in the Ruby Sector and he has to leave her, this thing he's been searching for, because she looks sick and sad and desperate and it's his fault. 

But she knows Tess and it's like an anchor or a hook or just the right key for the lock on his memories and it floods back in, not her name, not their past, but his feelings for her, the love, the all consuming love for her, the concern for her safety, her happiness, her health, the panic he felt to loose her, the relief at seeing her, the jealousy, everything, it washes into him and even though he has no context of it, he knows her. He is hers. 

But she looks skittish, like she will bolt at any moment, like she might be sick, like she's teetering on the verge of something and he won't loose her again, not when he feels so full, so he touches her, gently like a startled animal, taking her hand, recognizing it, and shaking it, trying to make her stay with him, desperate to keep her here, this woman that he loves so much.

"Hi. I'm Daniel."

She smiles. 

 


End file.
